


Ocean Under the Moon

by KindListener



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: You, Richie Burnell, have been called up by John Donovan. Lincoln, a friend from your last tour in Vietnam, just lost everything and was shot in the head.
Relationships: John Donovan/Original Character(s), John Donovan/Original Character(s)/Lincoln Clay, Lincoln Clay/Original Character(s)





	Ocean Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A Rule 63 remix of a work by lolitaslolipop.

John had called you over when the good Father James had given him a call, said Lincoln Clay was laid out with a bullet in his damned head. You'd headed on over and stood in the door frame with John slumped in a chair beside his bed. You smiled and headed back to where Father James had left you a cup of hot cocoa. You remember knowing the two of them.

You've known Donovan for a long while. You grew up in the same neighbourhood, with his house only a couple blocks away. It didn't take you long to find each other, not after going to the same school for over five years. Back then, he had a love of spies and mystery, wanted to be a detective. You never wanted to be anything more than his friend. But that took a turn when you went to the same university.  
"Don, I--"  
"Rich, you--" A moment of silence.  
"Oh, you go first."  
"No, it's fine!" Another moment.  
"I've been drafted." You murmured and his eyes widened as he grabbed your shoulders, silent for a minute. Rare.  
"... You fucking idiot! You're going to be eaten alive out there!" Donovan yelled as he shook your shoulders. But this wasn't his choice and it wasn't about him. This was about honour and bravery. There was a moment of silence as Donovan turned away from you and ran his fingers through his light brown hair.  
"What did you wanna tell me?" You asked and he shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter anymore." He left the room and you sighed, glancing out of the window.

You met Lincoln on your last tour in Vietnam. Your heart ached when you saw him. He pulled you out of the mud once and, when your eyes met, sparks flew like the bullets. The planes had landed and you had looked over at him. He'd fallen asleep, twitching and tossing all the way home. You watched him all the way, your own nightmares keeping you awake. After walking down the stairs, you'd stopped, looking to find Lincoln.  
"Hey, Rich." You spun around to come face to face with his broad shoulders.  
"Clay! Umm... Yeah, I really-- I--"  
"See you round sometime, yeah?" You'd flushed with heat, blinking wildly.  
"Uhh... Yeah. Sounds great." And, now, only three days later, he's seen the battlefield again.

The stained glass windows are illuminated blue, indigo and green. It's three o' clock in the morning. He woke up beside Lincoln's bed and headed straight for you when he heard you were here. Here you are, on your knees, worshipping the one and only, John Donovan. Father James should be asleep but it's always possible that Lincoln could be keeping him awake. Still, the two of you should keep quiet.  
  
You pump his cock to a silent rhythm. Pre-come begins to glisten on the crown, drooling onto your hand. The sight of his cock and his tired eyes are already making you hard. You dart your tongue out to lick his cock up and down. Donovan's breath catches in his throat. You take this as an opportunity to wrap your lips around his cock, slowly working your way down it. You slowly suck on the tip, tasing it and teasing the slight opening there. You take a peak up at Donovan, who has his head tilted all the way back. His jacket, shirt and tie are a mess on his torso. His flaxen locks are disheveled in the most perfect way possible. He looks like a God, towering above yet bathing in the pleasure that you lavish upon him. A blush dusts his cheeks as a shuddering sigh leaves him.  
  
You take him down as far as you can. Your mouth stretches for him, making you gag slightly. Donovan's perfect, slender hands grab a fist full of your silky locks, pushing you down further. You start to slowly bob your head up and down, working his balls with one hand and your own dick with the other. He whimpers. His voice makes your spine rattle with a shudder. You decid to be a little ambitious and attempt to take him all in. You descend so far that your lips touch the base of his cock, your throat more than accommodating for him.  
"Oh, shit... Fuck... Do that again, Richie..." A hand rests on the back of your neck, fingers working into your hair. Your throat begins to contract around his cock for a quick second and he gasps. His grip on your scalp tighten, pushing you deeper and deeper. His moans fill the empty room, one hand going up to cup over his mouth, muffling his moans. God, you just want him to lose control. You want him to fuck the living Hell out of your face. You want to taste his come dripping down your throat. "Damn, where'd you learn to suck cock, Richie... You just keep getting fuckin' better at it..." If you had it your way, you'd suck his delicious cock all damn day. Donovan bucks his hips harder into your mouth, holding you in one place, sucking him off. You moan against him.

He loses it. His hips start to twitch wildly as your cock gets harder and harder. Your grip on his hips tightens, raking yours nails down his clothed thighs. He whines behind his hand, biting his lip as you suck him through his orgasm. You look up at Donovan with lust-clouded eyes. He glances back, taking in the image of your mouth wrapped around his cock, you jerking off to just the sight of just this gorgeous visage before you. Your head starts to spin. You begin to stroke yourself faster, already feeling your orgasm work up, even within the confines of your worn jeans.. You feel like you can come from just his moans alone, his breathless whines that make your dick twitch in your palm.

You give yourself a few more strokes and let go. You moan around his dick, come spurting across his expensive shoes and the flag stones beneath them. You still suck the life out of Donovan, who's whining and tears have pricked at the corners of his eyes.  
"D-Damn, Richie, get off...!" Over-sensitivity sets in and he squirms. He whimpers as a second orgasm is forced out of him. He lets out a moan that came from the bottom of his throat. You have never heard anything like it. He spends again, spilling into your throat with a ragged breath and his nails digging into your shoulder.

You finally pull off, looking up at him. Your knees ache and you become aware of it when you attempt to stand. Instead Donovan brings you back to your feet, helping you onto the pew next to him. You groan, grasping onto the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He tastes himself in your mouth, groaning at the taste and at the movements of your tongue. When you pull back, he grabs your shoulder, keeping you close.  
"You ready for a ride, John?" You ask and he bites his lip.  
"In...a church?" He realises and you chuckle.  
"Of course." You plant your lips on his neck, licking and kissing just below the sharp curve of his jaw.

With a sigh and a shudder, Donovan stands and grips the back of the pew in front, bending over and shoving his slacks down his thighs.  
"C'mon, then." He's breathless and wanting, groaning as you pull close behind him and grab handfuls of his ass, kneading them. Without a second thought, you pop open your pants and pull your cock out. From coming already, the inside of your briefs is sticky and full of come, some coating your cock perfectly. Gently, you push up into him, your come-slicked cock swallowed up inside his hot body. "Oh, fuuuuck..." He whines, bowing his head as you bottom out in his hot body. Leaning your chest against his back, you suck a mark onto his shoulder.  
"Just as good as you remember?" You tease and Donovan heaves another shaky breath.  
"Better." You pull out and push back in, moaning as the tight heat of his body quivers around you. With how sensitive the both of you are, you know you won't last long. You pull his hips back and begin to fuck him in abandon, pressing his face against the dark wood in front of him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Rich... That's so fucking good...." One well-placed thrust to his prostate has him coming again and sobbing into his hands as you ride through it, spending yourself in his tight ass.  
"Jeez, Donovan..." You sigh, heavy and hot against his back. When you pull out, come spills from his abused hole as he catches his breath.

You sit down again and he follows suit, with a long, drawn-out sigh. He looks at you with eyes that are tired and blissed out and transcendent.  
"I think I...fucking love you." He breathes, looking down at a hand that you've placed on his thigh as he tucks himself away. Your lips twitch up into a smile as he hesitantly turns to you. The only thing you can do is kiss him. And you do. Donovan rests his hand on your cheek, his thumb tracing over your jaw. You don't have to say it back, he already knows you love him.

You change the subject.  
"So are we staying here until Clay recovers?" You ask and Donovan shrugs.  
"You can always come back to the motel with me?" He asks, piercing blue eyes darting up to meet yours.  
"Sounds like a date." You chuckle and a further blush adorns his cheekbones.


End file.
